SPIA mark I
the SPIA mk I was a subject of an HU sanctioned project that was an experimental combination of biological and robotic sciences that was intended to mimic a combination of the personalities and powers of Elexion and Camolot the Wanderer, thereby creating an official fourth commander that could take the place of either of his creators in the case of an emergency. the experiment was a moderate success, creating a completely sentient and independent technological being that had the capability of replicating both commander's abilities, but with the drawbacks of multiple psychological disorders. Personality SPIA is a strange amalgam of the personality traits of Elexion and Wanderer, being that he possesses Wanderer's cheerful demeanor while outwardly portraying Elexion's antisocial tendencies. he is at a loss as to who he actually is, and has developed mild issues with his identity, resulting in occasional depression and being generally withdrawn, even to the point of finding solace in nearly OCD rituals. he fears that he could lose his identity to Wanderer or Elexion, and has become slightly insecure, despite the efforts of his progenitors. an unintended side affect of his being based on the psyche of two Duohumans is a case of DID, also known as multiple personality disorder, having developed Dark and Light personas that also have elements of both Wanderer and Elexion, as well as minor bi-polar disorder, further reinforcing the Mk 1's insecurity. due to these psychological issues and disorders, SPIA has not been allowed to carry out the missions that he was built for, though he is physically perfect; this, in and of itself, caused a fresh wave of insecurity, and eventually required that the Mk I be accompanied by the Mk II at all times. Physiology SPIA is a combination of organic tissues grown from tissue samples of both Wanderer and Elexion, a mechanical endoskeleton, and various electronic components and sensors wired throughout his body. due to this combination, his pupils are square with a slit mark in the center for taking in light, and he has tatoos of electronic components on his organic skin, marking where the actual components are under the muscle tissue and terralite bones. self repair and regulation is accomplished with nanites produced at hubs throughout his body, and he has shown the ability to use them to manipulate exterior matter and "grow" a suit of terralite armor that covers all of his clothes except for a lab coat that Wanderer gave him, and has repaired his clothing when it becomes damaged. he cannot be correctly called a cyborg because the organics are less typical muscle tissue than synthesized tissue wired with an artificial nervous system and boosted by the servo motors in his joints, giving him incredibly high lifting strength and the ability to move blindingly fast, applying forces up to four tons. with all systems working at full capacity, SPIA has reached speeds as high as Mach 13 and has developed the ability to warp space and even slightly affect probability at high speeds, allowing him to avoid any obstacles in his path easily; though it is not clear exactly how he does this, it is theorized that the affect is linked closely to the "Saturation Effect" demonstrated by Duohumans moving at high speeds: namely, they saturate the surrounding area with their power, thereby slightly warping space and affecting probability in space close to them. because his systems are mostly organic with little artificial systems, SPIA is incredibly resistant to electromagnetic attack and can take incredible blows that would disable or even kill normal people, being able to quickly self-repair. SPIA mainly draws his running energy from ingested organic substances and has a full digestive tract, but can draw energy directly from matter in emergencies or even draw energy from electrical lines or directly from generators, though the this tends to make him increasingly unstable and volatile if he doesn't quickly burn off the excess energy.